


【快新快？】彼之砒霜

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, ropes, 性变态
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 虽然跟小伙伴说过一句应该没有逃脱结局的x，但我又双叒叕……真香了（？）大致上是一个新受单人向的scene。调教济/淫堕/“回不去了”的潜台词明台词√　莫名其妙内容√（）正文无肉。捆绑&道具使用有。也算是双受。有过去时抹布背景存在，介意勿入。标题含义：对你来讲吃了会中毒（
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【快新快？】彼之砒霜

很长时间他都没有想象过回归正常生活的样子，因为不曾看到那之中的可能。他不再能作为警视厅的顾问工作，这简直是痴人说梦。保守地讲，承担正常强度的工作对他来说或许都得打上一个问号。每日每日，工藤新一时常发现自己清醒着神游。即使保持了健康的体魄，似乎生活全部回归到正轨，他仍忍不住做一些……普通人不会做的事情。

他们的确是幸运儿。疗养院的单独回访非常照顾他地选在了他自己的家里。两名医生上门，同他进行了温和有分寸的下午茶聊天。新一把自己打理得衣装周正，配以阳光的笑容，不久就在玄关同二人道别。自内侧关闭前门，他保持着“得体”又前进几步，才集中心神放松下来。在经历了长时间不间断、无死角的监控生活后，他同样应该需要很长的时间才能在任何室内的环境里忘掉那种感觉。

还不能在客厅装摄像头，现在还太早了，太容易被发现……

新一甩了甩头，他现在的神情更加真实和落寞，更像是一名被作为性奴贩卖、奸辱和调教逾年后被解救的青年的神态。半年过去，他开始比任何人都清楚，这件事对他的改变是永久的。

为了这短短半小时的会面，新一从早上便做起准备。倒不是说他们不会做有别于常人的每日例行，为了让自己有更好的“状态”，他下意识地认为，在日常之外，有必要作出些调整。

事情或许很奇怪，离开那个魔窟之后他反倒主动去学习了麻绳的绑法（此外还有很多其他）。鲜红的绳子在新一的躯干上交织成菱形，他只用一根胯绳就系住了需要被管教的阴茎和固定插进后穴的按摩棒。这不过是熟能生巧而已。为了最大限度地减小被发现的风险，项圈不能带，乳环也取了下来，甚至还得黏上乳贴以尽量遮掩住凸起。尽管这会让他十分渴求抚慰，但下体传来无法勃起的不适能够让他爽。他反复劝说自己，这只是今天而已，才得以让体内欲望的野兽走回笼子里。

他试过两次才决定今天要用哪一根按摩棒。爱惜身体的缘故，每天性交之外本应固定只用聪明球。可今日的会面好像被他当成了一个借口，毕竟他可不想再因为走神而被给出一个较低的评价。早日摆脱这个对谁都好。

一切都同常识相反，他只有在屁股被牢牢栓住的时候才能更易于集中精神。

释放掉脑海中不合时宜冒起来的回忆，他短暂地希望人脑的确具有将记忆锁进盒子里尘封的功能。

新一最后在工具盒中挑出一根白色光滑的柱体，抹上润滑油之后弯腰，轻松插开了他早起灌过肠，又同样涂满润滑的屁股。

“这个直径并没有多狡猾吧？”通过洗手间的镜面，新一看着闷闷不乐抱臂靠墙站着的快斗，脸上的神情倒充分演绎了“狡猾”二字。

对方在镜子里瞥了他一眼，打断了注视，甚至没回嘴。新一完全懂他要说什么，那个长度绝对能让他爽到。

莫名的经历让他习得从腹腔去感受插入后穴物体的经验，伴随着轻轻一声噗啾，按摩棒被新一尽根推入自己的身体。内部遭充盈的感受立时让他脸上弥漫出色欲。一旁偷看的快斗第无数次气愤于“早上必须要各人解决”的规矩。

新一直起身，单手搭在跨上晃动相较于一般男性恐怕颇为圆润的屁股，实则是在借此感受与按摩棒相贴的后穴各处。快斗有些看不下去了，这家伙分明是在眼气他。他等下可以合理拒绝为他化妆吗？

工藤趁他心中纠葛，顺手在他戴着乳钉的奶头上揪了一把。黑羽猝不及防地叫起来。他亡羊补牢一般地捂住肥软的胸部，对着越过他从浴室里出去的新一大叫过分。别太得意了！他虚张声势地说。

新一手法老道，最主要是他习惯且喜欢那种做法，快斗顿时觉得两股热意分别奔着脸上和下腹去了。他叉腿、略微弯腰缩着身子，跟了出来……

时间回到下午。新一踩着拖鞋走上木质楼梯来到二楼。身上的绳子随着肌肉的动作带给他亲切的摩擦以及拘束感。他自己采用的松紧度不适合新手，但如果不达到用力才能保持呼吸的紧度，他知道他的屁股会不满。

将自己关进房间，他终于找到一个舒适的脱衣服的环境。什么时候窗户被悄然换成了从外面看不进来的材质，因而不再需要窗帘不知是满足谁的暴露欲望呢。

他手法很快却准确，解下的衣物整齐地收拾起来。室内的温度让他保持赤身裸体也不会冷，新一揭下两片乳贴摆在桌子上，终于觉得自己冷静了些许。他开始赤脚在地上走。眼神掠过穿衣镜中形象假意禁欲、实则身体线条昭示着性感的青年形体，他没有产生什么成形的想法。

性质接近于藏匿物品的行为仍然让他感觉很不好，新一蹙着眉想自己能不能摈弃它，他拉开抽屉，拿出里面的自己的那个项圈。

为了今天，提前两天他都没有办法把这个扣得足够紧，否则会在看得见的地方留下印子。工藤折回镜子前，有力的手指把皮扣扯到平常时候戴的那一扣，对着镜子长长地呼气，体会那般阻滞感。延迟得来的满足让他格外欣慰也很兴奋。

即使他不该是这样。

可那也没有办法了。

按照安排，快斗也快该结束今天下午的行程回来了。他可以就这样等一会儿他，也可以一边自慰一边等待他回来。

尽管一个人的时候他想高潮会很困难，但不把自己绑起来，他恐怕很难忍得住。而剩下的时间对于绑缚来讲食之无肉。

乳环就等那家伙回来再戴好了，他看向自己指尖大小充血挺立的樱珠，最后往卧室的床上走去。


End file.
